The Not So Wonderful Life of Catherine
by kaitb1103
Summary: When a new girl comes to Hogwarts, Chaos erupts. Who will she end up dating? What happened to her family? Read to find out what happens to a girl just like you!


Disclaimer: In no way am I JK. Rowling and I do not own her characters. Do you think there would be this much drama in her books? I think not.

In this story, all of the Harry potter characters are in their last year at Hogwarts, and the Weasley Twin's, Fred and George, are there as Training professors. They are up to mischief as usual.

I DO need a beta for this story, and if you're interested please contact me. I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you.

* * *

**"Hey Draco." "Yeah, Harry?" "I love you." "Fuck you." "That too." grin

* * *

**

**PROLOUGE**

I walked into the sloppy bathroom and began to wash my hands. Once I was done I looked up and grimaced at my reflection. I looked awful. What with the dark circles under my eyes and dirt streaked across my face. These last few days had really taken a toll on me. After Da, Mum, and my sister had died in that accident, I really began to concentrate on my school work. But I was lonely. I had no one to stay with anymore. I was currently staying at a foster home in my small town, but my time there was almost up. What would I do then? I sighed and continued to splash water on my face scrubbing all of the imaginary blood and dirt off. That's when I heard it. The sound that would change my life forever. Someone crying in one of the stalls. A girl by the sound of it too.

'Well duh,' I thought. 'What would a boy be doing in the girls' bathroom?' I walked to one of the stalls and peered in. Nothing. I walked to another and put my ear to the door. I looked in and gasped. Sitting there, floating more like was a translucent figure girl.

She looked up in surprise. I immediately recognized her. "You…..you're Moaning Myrtle!" I whispered/yelled. "WHAT?" she replied "A muggle being able to see me, much less knowing who I am? I've got to get Dumbledore!" And with that Myrtle went flying down the toilet with a splash. Sighing, I leaned against the wall.

'Great' I thought. 'I'm now hallucinating. Now instead of keeping me in a foster home, I'll be sent to a asylum. Just great…..' All of a sudden there was a flash of light, and a man with a long white beard and graying hair stood before her.

"You're the girl who spotted Myrtle I assume?" he questioned. "That's me, but no disrespect or anything, but I'm not a girl." I replied. "Of course not," says the man, "come with me." And before I could protest I felt myself being pulled into a spinning vortex and I felt as if I would be split into two.

* * *

**Ch. 1**

With a sigh, Kaitlin straightened her robes once again and slouched against the stone wall, waiting to be announced. 'Why in the bloody hell is it taking so long?' She wondered. And then she mentally smacked herself. She'd been using English terms a whole lot lately. And it was getting bloody well annoying! Dumbledore had been kind to her once he found out that her family had been killed and she had no where to stay, and he offered her two options. Either she could stay at Hogwarts and pretend to be an exchange student, or she could go back to America, her normal life, and live in foster homes until she was 18. She chose to stay at Hogwarts. According to Dumbledore this worked out fine. Her things would be shipped and it turned out that she had a little bit of inherited magic in her; just enough for her to cast spells and such.

All of a sudden, the noise that was coming through the big doors in front of her stopped and she knew that Dumbledore was making his speech and announcing her. She also knew that in front of him, on a short stool, was a large hat. She was about to be sorted.

She was broken out of her thoughts by loud clapping and cheering. She wondered what lies Dumbledore had told them about her. Hesitating only a moment, she threw open the doors and stopped. 'Oh god, there are so many!' she thought. All of a sudden she was broken out of her thoughts by the clapping winding down at the sight of her. She smiled inwardly. If they think this is something, wait until they find out about my tattoos. My appearance is interesting to say the least (she'll describe herself more later on in the story).

I shook myself out of my thoughts and with all eyes on me I walk down the middle aisle toward that stool and hat. As I sat down the hat was placed upon my head. All of a sudden, a monologue started with my mind.

'Hmm, what's this? Dumbledore has finally lost his mind! He's brought a muggle into our mists. I can't argue though, as I'm just a hat! What say you to all of this girl? Do you think you'll finally find happiness here? Your life hasn't been happy in your previous years; I can see that right away.'

'I don't know. I don't feel anything anymore,' I thought. 'I don't know what will happen to me after all of this.'

'Well then……I will put you into the house where you future will be told to you. SLYTHERIN!!' Shouted the hat.

Kaitlin gently took off the hat and walked down to where a bunch of grim looking students sat. Nobody clapped, the hall was silent. She looked for an empty seat and could find none. She scanned the faces again, searching for at least one friendly one. Seeing that no one would move she turned toward the front of the room.

"Excuse me headmaster, but…." She said, "I think I will go and move my things to my room in Slytherin." "Of course, your head of house, Professor Snape, will show you where it is" said Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir." With that Kaitlin walked out of the great hall and moments later arrived at her room. Quickly she packed her things and stepped out into the dark hallway.

She Snape leaning up against the wall outside the doorway and he gave a big sigh, as if it was a lot of trouble to show her where she'd be sleeping until she graduated. Wordlessly, they walked down staircases, her luggage floating along behind her. Finally they reached a portrait of a village that was being attacked. All of the houses were burning and the people were fleeing. A black knight stood in front of the fires. "Password?!" he asked harshly. "Rampage," said "the git, aka Snape" said calmly. "What a horrible portrait," voiced Kaitlin. "We are Slytherins, what did you expect?" stated Snape. And with that he turned and led her into the Slytherin common room.

Kaitlin gasped as she stepped through the portrait. The room was magnificent! Never before had she seen anything like this. Green and silver drapes hung from the tall window on the right side of the room while across from it were a large fireplace. There were two large couches facing the fireplace and large comfy chairs took up the majority of the room. Book cases surround the walls. Across from the portrait doorway in which she was standing were two doorways with stairs going up and turning in opposite directions. Breaking out of her awe, she heard Snape telling her that her room was up the left staircase and the second door on her right. She nodded in response still trying to get used to the richness of the common room. If this is what the common room looked like, what would room be like?

Walking, it was all she could do to contain herself; she headed to the left staircase and opened the door to her room. Pushing it open, she saw that her room was a smaller version of the common room. Grinning she saw that her luggage had floated in behind her and had settled itself underneath the window. She would never be able to get used to magic, that was for sure! Waving her wand, she made everything fly out of her bags and settle into it's proper place in the dresser and closet both on the right side of the bed. Satisfied, she decided to go tour the castle. She stopped when she heard loud voices coming through the doorway into the common room.

"Salzar Slytherin! Did you see the clothes she was wearing?! What a nightmare. And she's in Slytherin! She looks like a Gryffindor! Not to mention that Slytherins are bold, she didn't even try to get a seat at the table, as if any of us would move over anyways." and with that the girl laughed. Kaitlin couldn't stand it. She stomped down the stairs and immediately bumped against a hard chest. She looked up.

"Whoa there. What's the hurry?" asked a hot blond. "Excuse me," she said. She stalked around him. The girl was still talking about her, and she could bet that none of it was good. Walking up to her I gripped her shoulder and turned her around.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. "What I want," I said, "is if you have any insults to say, say then to ME, not to other people." the girl straightened and took out her wand. "Well then new girl, why don't you tell us a little about yourself? Neither Dumbledore nor Snape told us anything."

"Fine," I said. "I will." I turned and began to address the crowd of Slytherins that had gathered to watch. "My name is Kaitlin Montgomery. I'm 16. I'm a foreign exchange student since I've lived in the United States my entire life in a small state called Virginia on the Eastern Coast. My mum, Da, and sister died a month ago in a car crash and since I had no relatives willing to take me in, I came here to Hogwarts. I'm a avid listener of music, and I use a muggle device, called an mp3, to satisfy my music tastes. I hate all rap/country/ or any other music than rock and metal. Any questions?" there were none. "Good. No I suggest that you," here I turned to the girl, "better not insult me again, or my fist will have a welcoming ceremony with your face, since I think that a wand wouldn't be any good, and I would rather use my sharp nails anyways!" and with that, I walked away, and up the stairs. Slamming the door shut with a bang, I lay down on my bed, face up, and started to think. All of a sudden my attention was caught by the sound of my door opening. I was the boy, man really, who i had run into. "Nice," he said, "you really told Pansy off. I am forever in your debt."

I laughed. "You don't need to be, I can already tell that more of those confrontations will happen in the years to come. Plus, she was insulting me, so I retaliated. Next time, she'll have a black eye."

He laughed. "I don't believe I've introduced myself. Draco Malfoy at your service." and with that he bowed. I gaped. 'If only he knew what I was...he would never bow to me again.' THIS was Malfoy?! The supposed Deatheater?! I snapped out of my daze and got to my feet.

"Well," he said, "Kaitlin, would you permit me to escort you to dinner, and afterwards maybe I could give you a quick tour of Hogwarts?" I accepted quickly, in hopes of getting to know Draco better. "I will stop by 5 min. to dinner to get you," he said. I nodded and then he left. Wow, one day here, and I've already had a confrontation with another Slytherin, and I've got a dinner date. Hmmm interesting."

I walked to the mirror and looked at myself. Why would he be attracted to me though? I'm ugly. Since you can't see me, since I'm in a story, let me tell you what I look like. I'm the rebel. I have dyed black hair, 3 tattoos, and 16 piercings. The first 7 are in my right ear, the next 5 are in my left. I have 1 nose piercing and 2 lower right lip rings. And, of course, we can't forget my belly. My tattoos signify different things. On my right shoulder is a dragon, it symbolizes courage, which I could always use more of. My 2nd one is of a tear and that's on my left hip. It symbolizes hurt, which I've experienced more of than any other emotion. And the third is on my lower back right above my butt. It's of a black cloud with lightening coming out of it. The words Death and Life are written underneath it. My theory is that Life comes from Death. Every time someone/something dear to you dies, whether it's outside or inside of you, you have to fix yourself, you have to start over. Thus, beginning a new life. See what I mean, by being a rebel? It describes me to a T.

Dinner was uneventful, (aside from Parkinson giving me glares every 2 seconds) but the tour of Hogwarts was very interesting, even though I'd been here for a month before everyone else came, I had never gotten a chance to explore. We passed ghosts and Draco showed me a room that made anything appear that you wished for. Near midnight, we walked back to Slytherin house. We said our goodbyes and walked up to our separate dormitories. Halfway up the stairs i heard him calling my name. I quickly head back down, and he asks me if I would consider going into Hogsmeade tomorrow. "As in...A date?" I ask. "Yea, if you would consider it," he says. "Yea, sure I would love it." "Alright then," he says, "I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

'Shit!! I'm screwed! I never thought that Draco Malfoy would be interested in ME, of all people. But then again, I am portraying a pure blood and I am in Slytherin. I'm screwed.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of banging and yelling. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and after climbing into a skirt and camisole, stumbled out of my room. "Waz going on?" I yawned. A girl running past me came to a halt. "There's a fight going on between Parkinson and Malfoy in the common room! Come on!" 'Uh oh. This can't be good,' I thought. I stumbled down the steps, still tired, and fought my way through the crowd.

"How dare you! You're cheating on me with her! Her! She's the biggest freak to come through Hogwarts in a long time!" obviously this was Parkinson. "I'm not cheating on anyone. How many times do I have to tell you Pansy?! I'm not going out with you! Kaitlin's just a friend anyways. She doesn't think any more of me than I do of her, she's a lowlife anyways." said Draco. Neither of them had seen me just yet.

'Lowlife huh? Thanks a lot. I feel really loved.' Both of them spun toward me. "Kaitlin..." said Draco. 'Save it' I said. Parkinson started to yell. "YOU! You selfish ugly bitch!" She came over and raised a hand to slap me.

I caught it and bent it backwards. I watched with glee as the expression on her face turned from anger to pain. I laughed. "You think that you can get away with insulting me?! Well Parkinson, you can't. But I don't feel like dealing with you right now. So, you can go screw yourself, or, better yet, take your boy toy and get him to do it." And with that I let go and push my way through the crowd toward the portrait door and step out of it.

I made it through breakfast, but just barely. I sensed eyes on me from the moment i walked in. I read through my schedule and saw I had double potions first thing. oh goody. Even though he was my head of house, and I was supposed to like him, he was still a slimy git. Seriously, the way his robes flow out behind him, one would think he was gay. I do believe he and Flich will hook up sometime in the near future. Bleh. No one wants that image in their heads! BAD IMAGE!! OUT!!!

But back to the first class of the day. Potions. Obviously we were to me mixed with Gryffindors. To try and mend the house rivalries right? I was paired with the fucking boy who lived. Harry Fucking Potter. He stared. And stared. And stared. Had he never seen piercings before? Wtf? Other than that, Potions went alright. He finally snapped out of it, and we ended up being the second ones done with our potion. The first, guess who, Granger, and Zabini were the first. Smartasses. Then toward the end of class, some dumb Gryffindor by the name of Neville, nearly blew up to smithereens as he was trying to finish his potion in time. Snape makes him so nervous I wouldn't be surprised if he had shit in his pants.

* * *

NOW PLEASE PRESS THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON OR I'LL AVADA KEDAVRA YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO HELL.

Some quotes that i use daily (that have nothing to do with this story):

1. Valentine's day: like we really need another day of the year to feel like shit because we're single. Thank you effin' hallmark.

2. we live in an age where pizza gets to your house before the police do.

3. let's just say i don't Respond well to Authority

4. Everything here is eatable. I'm eatable, but that my children is called Cannibalism and it is frowned upon in MOST societies.

5. If drama were vodka (which i love fyi) our school would be so wasted.

6. Mankind doth sucketh

7. 10 things boys know about girls: 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 THEY HAVE BOOBS!

8. I've got A.D.D and magic markers. OH the thrills i will have!!!

9. It's just a jump to the left...and then a step to the right.

10. To conquer the world with an army of Flying Monkeys is not an appropriate career choice

11. She says: I'd so rather be in Abercrombie and Fitch than Hot Topic (EW!) I say: Bite me, PREP.

12. True Love is when you shed a tear and still want him. It's when he ignores you and you still love him. It's when he loves another girl but you still smile and say i'm happy for you when all you really do is cry...and cry...

13. black white asian hispanic muslim jew christian buddhist skinny fat average height blonde brunette redhead emo prep skater goth sporty popular loser wannabe gay straight bisexual smart stupid teachers pet cheerleading football pretty ugly rich poor IN THE END WE'RE ALL PEOPLE

14. Life was easier when boys had cooties

15. People suck

16. The WORST thing a guy can do is... to make a girl fall for him with no intention of CATCHING HER

17. My head still turns at every drop OF YOUR NAME

18. Be Optimistic: all the people you hate are going to die eventually

19. you're so fat you sat on a rainbow and skittles popped out

20. Did you just call me a BITCH?! well, a bitch is a dog, dogs bark, Bark is on trees, trees are a part of Nature, and Nature is beautiful, so yea, thanks for the compliment.

21. anit h/hr: because harry/your mom would be a lot more likely. Please, call us when your mom has a date with the boy who lived.

22. I'm a daughter hiding my depression. I'm a sister making a good impression. I'm the girl sitting next to you. I'm the one asking you to care. I'm your best friend hoping you'll be there.

NOW PLEASE PRESS THAT LITTLE BLUE BUTTON OR I'LL AVADA KEDAVRA YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY TO HELL.


End file.
